Gifted
by SUPERLAME
Summary: "And he knew that at that moment ,they understood each other perfectly ,and when she told him what she was going to now, he would not say 'Be careful' nor 'Don't do it ',but he would accept her decisions because he would not have expected anything less of Her."{AU based of off Xmen ,including many Disney and Dreamworks characters themes : adventrue, romance, friendship}
1. Chapter 1

The Cold heavy rain pounded on the windshield ,and blurred flashes of car headlights passed by as her father speed through the interstate going who knows where. Elizabeth sat in the passenger seat huddle close to her self looking for something outside in the rain but she could only see her pale blue eyed face in the reflection of the window . Turning away from her reflection and over her shoulder to check on her sleeping younger sister cuddling her stuffed snowman , then back towards her father who was focused deeply on the faded road .

Papa , i don't want to pester you but where are we going ? Elizabeth's father was a very serious businessman who was not truly one for small talk nor for conversation at all . Although Elizabeth Father was one to overindulge elizabeth he still never seemed to know much about her . He was always a solemn man .Or was he only this way because he feared his daughters .

Els me and you Moma were thinking maybe it was best for you and your sister to live with your great uncle Hans for awhile , i do believe you two would like it , you can learn lots about my side of the family and you can attend school and learn german customs , and the language . He said with a crestfallen tone in his voice .

Oh , But won't you and mama miss us ? how long would we be staying with uncle Hans? , Elizabeth worried that possibly her temporary stay would be more permanent , than it clicked in her head of course her papa was scared of her gifts and he couldn't handle knowing his pride and joy was a freak of nature in the eyes of Oslos citizens .

Elizabeth sat patiently when her father did not respond to her questions . And stayed that way the rest of her long car trip .The longer she sat ,the silence became unbearable and agonizingly painful.

Of course Mama and Papa love us they would never abandon me and Anna .We re the only family we have .why won't papa respond to my question will he not miss us? Will he not miss me ?

Those were the only thought that occurred to Elizabeth's head ,replaying over and over for hours .This car ride seeming endless and every kilometer marker felt like they were hours from each other. The more distance they gained the idea of a happy ,prosper family seemed small .Her fears and anger swallowed her whole .She wanted to cry and let all of her emotions out ,but strong like she is concealed it .

Unknowingly the rain became more solid and and the winds began to pick up ,and howling swirling storm wrapped around the interstate .unable to see more than a meter onto the road , the white snow engulfed their surroundings . The headlights of cars made the snow glow yellow. The road became more slippery causing her father to halt the car .

Elizabeth ! her father's strong tone had scared her younger sister awake and elizabeth as well . A lone tear fell from elizabeth's eyes and the storm settled back to a light snow . Enraged her father continued to drive , hauling through the stalled traffic .Oslo seemed so distant , sweden a foreign landscape and the once so happy lights of the Oresund Bridge , Elizabeth travel on before didn't seem so happy at all but dreadful and eternal .

~~~~ Denmark's sunrise felt so foreign to the one at home .Outside passersby seemed to joyus and free. Yet Elizabeth felt trapped and betrayed inside the walls of the black Lincoln. She wanted to be home , but she knew that at home she was going to be feared . Being here she could have a chance to start new ,to hide her gift and learn to control it (and her own emotions ).Anna on the other hand was enjoying the colors of a new sky and land . Clapping her hands to street performers and to the mime that had given her a bright yellow sunflower through the rolled down window , while stopped at a light .

She giggle and played with her bright flower the entire trip . Anna had noticed her sister was upset and offered her flower to Elizabeth . Who denied the lovely flower in return to create an ornate and glowing snowflake at the turn of her palm , creating a yet another giggle from the younger sister .

Make another one Elsa , a big one , Anna was amazed by her sisters gifts and love playing with her older sister . Practically jealous she didn't have her own gifts to share with her beloved sister yet grateful to have a lovely sister like Elsa. With the slight of hand she had formed a small pile of snow and mounted on top of the snow was a miniature snowman .

The two sisters played and giggled away with the never melting snow all until the had pulled up to the large gates that protected the Uncle's house behind . Anna had lowered her window to see the expanses of grass and trees that surrounded the manor .

Elsa ,look ! anna pointed to a small pond , inhabited but two pure white swans , It's lovely isn't it ...maybe we could play later on . Elsa nodded eagerly in agreement .

Their Father had separated from them in Malmo and boarded them onto the ferry .Upon arrival to Copenhagen, the two girls had met with an escort sent by their dear uncle Hans Anderson to bring them Osterbro .The escort Had introduced himself as Grim and the sister did enjoy his company during the car ride ,amazed of being able to witness Elsa s gift . Although slightly annoyed of the damp carpet left behind from the snowy haven created in the backseat of his car .

Grim and the girls both eager to be inside , for a chilling breeze had blasted their faces with a rolling in of dark clouds . Elsa bowed her head in shame , her emotions were stirring again . Fear disappointment betrayal and sadness . Anna quickly walked back with her sister to comfort her , tickling Elsa s nose with her sunflower creating a warming smile from her . Anna always new how to make her sister smile ,assuring the older sister there was no need to conceal her feeling nor to fear .

Hand-in-hand the two sister walked behind Grim to the front door of the Anderson manner , and entered quickly to be freed from the cold weather outside .

Well i do believe a storm may be coming in ,shall we start the chimney and toast some mellows ,with chocolate ..don't you agree Elizabeth ? ,an elderly voice called from the foyer , belonging to the tall dark haired great uncle the girls had always known .

Uncle Hans ! the two called simultaneously to their uncle , running towards him with open arms . Delighted to see his only neices .

How are my little girls doing ? , Ohh how much have you grown the great uncle smiled to them . 


	2. Goodnight Guardian of the moon

The next morning the weather was calm and both girls had woken up early .Anna specifically had woken before dawn obligating her older sister to wake up with her.  
Elsaaa , wake up the sister hummed .

"What is it anna i'm sleeping ," Elizabeth mumbled into her pillow "why don't you go back to sleep?"

"The sky's awake , So i'm awake"

"Anna , go back to sleep uncle Hans will be mad at us" the older sister implied

"Wanna a build a Snowmaaaan ?" Anna hummed into her sister's ears . "Fine", anna clapped her hands together her sister was finally going to play with her .

The two quietly tip toed down the stairs to the front entrance of the mannor . With a creek of the door Elizabeth fearfully told her sister to hush . Both darted out of the house towards the pond they had seen yesterday when the arrived to their uncle's . The sun peaked between the trunks of the tall trees . but the girls didn't mind it's warmth , their toes cold from the wet grass and the cold snow they continued playing .

"Hans they will get sick if they continue playing in the snow ..And what with the neighboring families say when they see the girl forming nothing into snow" called the concerned maid as she set his cup and poured the hot tea into it .

"Kayla you worry too much, the girls are playing with the confidence of privacy , My home was made to welcome them if they ever needed it , and right now they need a home to feel safe ,it's a favor i owe their father as well ." the old man sipped his tea carefully to not slip or burn himself .

"Fine but these girls will wish to go home or see their family soon or later , what kind of privacy and protection will you offer them then ?"

"Kayla let me enjoy my tea and the lovely view of my nieces being happy" he continued to sip his tea and kayla had left to prepare breakfast and dry clothes for the girls .  
~~~~~~

"Mmmhmmm ..this is delicious kayla you're the best cook ever" anna said through her stuffed mouth.

"Anna it's not good to talk with a mouthful" Elsa giggled , as kayla agreed with a wipe of anna face .

"Good morning my girls" called their uncle "Did you have fun on the little pond this morning ?"

"I'm sorry uncle we won't do it again" elsa bowed her head .

"Nonsense my girl that pond is for you two to play do as you wish! just remember to thaw out the fished after you're done", the uncle spoke with a mouthful of pancakes gaining a giggle from the sisters .

"Hans Christian anderson ! How many times have i told you to have manner when sitting at the table , how rude for these young girls Who use their table manners and are very polite at the table to experience your unruly ways "' Kayla scolded the old man .

All laughed together at the old man and continued with their breakfast .

"My girls , i have to announce that i will be going on a trip tomorrow and i will not return in two days , i have to make a few arrangements for your attending to school in a few years and i had found the most delightful school for the both of you , especially for you My dear Elizabeth" the man smiled kindly to the girls as he stood from his seat ," would you ladies mind accompanying me to the study and we can spend our morning hours reading some book or shall we continue to play outside and meet the houses in the stables?"

Both girls shouted with a Yippee and dragged the uncle outside to the stables .

"Uncle may i name this horse , Cutie Babe ?" anna giggled as the pony trotted around her uncle .

"If she can name her can i name mine ?" Elsa quickly asked before the uncle could decide to say no ,But instead gleamed at the lovely idea

"Of course my girl . But what will you name yours elizabeth?" earning a questioned face from Elsa .

"Umm .how about Olaf !" anna beamed at her cleverness of thinking of a good name regretting not naming her horse that.

"i thought you'd prefer that name Anna ...i think i might go with frost .. Jack frost like from the fairytale mama would read us ",Elsa always liked that name especially because it was associated with her gifts . Anna nodded happily , grateful her sister didn't take her favorite name for naming things.

"Why don't we head inside it's going to get dark soon?", the uncle asked drawing a puff smoke from his wooden pipe . The girls jumped off their tired ponies and lead them to the designated stables. Anna drew out a loud yawn from her long day outside and from the large picnic lunch kayla prepared for them .

Indoors the house felt warm and cozy much prefered by Anna than the cold air from the approaching winter outdoors .the only thing anna loved about the winter was her dearest sisters birthday , leaving to wonder how would her birthday be this time if her momma and poppa weren't with them . Maybe the shouldn't celebrate with a grand party because it could make Elsa sad and when elsa is sad the weather gets bad .How is anna going to to it to give her a birthday party without making elsa sad .

Anna walk slowly up the stairs with her sister after their goodnights to kayla and their uncle .she let out another yawn as it contaminated her older sister who yawned as well . Entering the room anna sheepishly entered her bed and elsa followed behind to tuck her sister in tightly and give her a kiss goodnight . Instantly the younger sister fell asleep .

Elsa sat quietly on the small bench under the large window nearest her bed . She looked up to the sky waiting for her only friend to peek out from behind the overcast clouds .Smiling when she felt the moon's white like shine on her face .

Hello guardian of the moon , it's been awhile since i've seen you , how have you been ? lonely , i understand .sometimes i feel that way too . Hey moon you know winter is coming soon , you know what that means . Exactly i'll be a very grown ten years. isn't it exciting i would love it if you could join me on my birthday . i'll invite you it will be december twenty-first don't miss it . hey moon can i ...can i ask you a favor ? i would love it for my Mama and Papa to come for my birthday , i know they sent us here because they are scared of me but i would really love to see them . maybe by then i'll know how to control my power and not let my emotions get the best of me ...didn't you see me today i did good i didn't freeze anything just the pond but voluntarily and the reigns but nothing else .. i'm quite impressed to , i know that means i was happy all day ..oh did i tell you my uncle hans let me name a horse ...can you guess what i named him ...no silly that's what anna named hers i named mine jack frost isn't that amazing like the stories you told me of a boy with powers like mine .. i like those stories especially the one about how the frost boy saved the world from the king of nightmares he was very heroic . you haven't told me anymore stories lately ..why is that ..haha don't worry ..i've become a very good storyteller myself ya know anna says they are very good but that's only thanks to you .. the clouds slowly began to creep over the bright white moon .Okay then moon i'm tired as well ..see you until next time don't forget to tell your friend the sandman to give mama , papa ,anna , uncle hans , kayla and Mr. grimm good dreams so everyone can be happy every day ...Goodnight Guardian of the moon , I your winter spirit wishes you well , till the next full moon .

* * *

A/N : HIIIII YOU GUYS WELP THIS IS JUST THE START OF A REALY BIG STORY I HAVE PLANNED OUT I HOPE YALL LIKE IT AND IM SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAITCAL ERRORS I WROTE IT ALL QUICK BECAUSE I NEEDED SOMETHING TO POSTED RIGHT AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER ..SORRY IF THEY ARE SHORT BUT I PROMISE YOU LENGTH PER CHAPTER VARIES . WITH LOVE ~LOVELESSlane


End file.
